The Forgotten Heir
by NarutoFan11
Summary: The fall of Uzushiogakure marked the fall of the great Uzumaki clan from power. Killed and scatted the Uzumaki and their power have fallen into the shadows and have become nothing but a footnote in the history of the land. Watch as Naruto Uzumaki rebuilds his great clans power and shakes the foundation of the shinobi world. Long live the spiral. Please review.


**Chapter 1**

The plan was simple, keep moving, avoid detection and keep to the less populated areas of the village. Naruto Uzumaki repeated this to himself as he moved from one shadow covered alleyway to another. Naruto Uzumaki was a master at stealth even at the young age of six. He knew how to blend in and move without being seen. This probably arose due to his constant need to keep a low profile and hide when needed. But tonight was the absolute test of his abilities as most of the civilian portion of the village was gunning for his head. He didn't know why his birthday was such a sore spot for the village or why they felt the need to take their anger out on him but he was determined to avoid it this year. Thus Naruto kept moving and had escaped his birthday beating thus far but the night was still young. The plan had worked great for most of the night but Naruto's luck was beginning to wear thin as he began to tire out, even his never-ending stamina could not allow him to keep functioning after a night of no sleep and constant running around the village. Turning a corner Naruto ran straight into the leg of a man holding a torch. Naruto felt a hand grab his neck and lift him off the ground. Naruto clawed at the large hand holding him but it was no use he was to weak. Naruto felt the man slam him into a wall before the air in his lungs were driven out due to a fist in his gut. The man let go allowing Naruto to sink to his knees holding his stomach. He tried to plead for them to stop but he did not get the chance before another man sent a kick into his side breaking a rib or two in the process. Naruto heard a low murmur growing, as more people seemed to be drawing closer. Resigned to his fate Naruto tried to remain silent as blows started to increase in frequency. By the time, the mob felt they had done enough damage to kill the Kyuubi; they had left Naruto in a bloody pulp with cuts and crisscrossing his body. Sections of his skin were flayed to show the bone beneath and most normal people would already have died from the blood loss alone not to mention the number of serious injuries to his internal organs, but if a person was to look closely they would have noticed a slight rise and fall of the boy's chest as he labored to breath.

XXX

…Drip…Drip…Drip…

"God where am I," said a disoriented Naruto Uzumaki.

After looking around and determining that he was in a tunnel of some sort which pipes and water at his feet.

"I can't believe they threw me in the sewer, I know they hate me but come on the sewer that is just low."

Naruto ranted to himself and started to move forward hoping to find a way out of the dark and dank confines of the sewer. Wading through the knee high water Naruto spent what felt like hours in the tunnels searching for a way out. Eventually Naruto entered a large room, after a quick examination he saw the giant bars that made up one wall of the room as well a patch of dry land in front of the cage. Curious as to what was behind the giant bars as well as happy to get out of the water, Naruto approached the bars. As he approached Naruto heard slow steady breathing similar to that of a sleeping animal with the exception of being much louder. As Naruto go even closer Naruto felt a slight breeze, taking another step forward Naruto saw two giant red eyes with black slits for pupils appeared from the darkness from behind the bars.

"So my jailor has decided to grace me with his presence."

Naruto jumped slightly at the volume of the creatures words but quickly settled and responded, "I am not even sure where I am, so how am I your jailor?"

"Fool, this is your mindscape, a representation of your conscious and subconscious mind. But it also serves as a link between your consciousness and mine."

"Okay so we are in my mind so the only current question I have left is who are you exactly?"

"Fool, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am the greatest of the tailed beasts and feared by the world for my power."

Naruto stared silently for a second before saying, "That's nice and all but it appears that you are locked behind a cage. Which means you can't hurt me."

"Pathetic you don't even know what keeps me chained, you are a disgrace to your clan and my father's memory."

"What are you talking about? I am an orphan I have no parents let alone a clan."

"That is hilarious, I have been locked in here for six years and in that time I have explored my prison quiet extensively, and you are by all rights another Uzumaki and an ancestor of my father. The third Uzumaki to contain me actually."

"You mean to tell me I am actually a part of a clan? Also what do you mean the third person to contain you?"

"Yes you are part of the Uzumaki clan, known for their expertise in the field of fuinjutsu, as well as their exceptional fighting prowess. As for the being my third jailor I think that is a conversation for another time. Right now I would rather you explain why my jailor and thus my representative in the world is such a pathetic piece of bull shit?"

"Awesome I actually have family, and what do you mean pathetic, I am only six."

"Sorry to burst your bubble kit but you are probably the last of your clan, but this is part of the reason I pulled you in here. You need help if you are going to become strong enough to represent me and your fallen clan. You are going to need even more if you plan to resurrect your clan and bring it back to its full glory."

Naruto was sad to learn that he had a family only to learn that they were all dead. But when the Kyuubi started to talk about getting stronger he perked up a little.

"Alright what do you suggest? I mean I want to get stronger but how do I go about do that?"

"I would recommend you start training to become what you humans call a ninja."

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't have any family library to fall back on and I don't start the academy for a while, even then I doubt they would roll out the good stuff for academy students. The public library is no help either since it has nothing but civilian topics in it."

"That is why I suggest you leave the village."

"What, why on earth would I leave?"

"You could travel to the land of your ancestors, I am sure they left behind a treasure trove of secrets for any member of the clan that escaped their annihilation, I mean they were feared for a reason and I find it highly unlikely that they wouldn't set up plans to get the last laugh in the end. Plus on the way there you can work on improving your physical strength."

"Okay…do you know where my clan used to live?"

"Actually yes I do, they lived on an island off the eastern coast of what you humans call the land of fire."

"Okay and about how long do you think it will take me to get there on foot?"

"Well it would probably take you two to three weeks at your current physical level. Plus that time frame may shift with the inclusion of weather and potential hazards such as other people and getting you a boat to the island."

"Damn it is going to be difficult to gather the supplies to make a trip like that, I will also need to learn to survive in the forest which might take a while. Not to mention that I will need food and survival gear to make the trip easier."

"Why don't you ask the human leader of your village, you seem to rather close to him? Make is seem like you want to start training to be a ninja and then he is likely to outfit you with the supplies and reading material to make this trip."

"…That is actually not a bad idea, Jiji would jump at the chance to start me on my training. I might even to get him to assign a ninja to teach me some basics before I leave."

"Good them it is settled once you gather the materials and learn the basics of survival then you are to leave for your clan's old village."

"Why exactly are you helping me here?"

"Don't mistake me helping you as a form of kindness kit, this is in my benefit as well. Until I am released from the seal you are my representative or avatar in the world. Since I am the strongest of the tailed demons I must have a container to match, plus it is being an annoyance to keep pulling you back from the edge of death. If you are to die from anything but old age then I will perish with you so it is in my benefit to keep you alive for the time being. The best way to do that is to make you as strong as possible to crush anyone in your way, besides I think it would be amusing to see you crush everyone as your grow."

"Alright then…so if this place is all mental then how is my physical body doing?"

"I have managed to heal most of the major injuries but if you wait a bit longer then I should have you capable of movement soon. As far as I can tell you are still in the alley that the other humans left you in, you will need to find a human medic to clean you up more, I could completely heal you but you would be out longer due to my youki overloading your system, plus the leader of your village will be alerted if you go there injured to such an extent. I should also mention that it has been several hours since you got attacked and it is almost morning."

"Alright then thanks for the update, so how exactly do I leave?"

"Focus on waking up and you will but before you go I want you to rip off the bottom right corner of the paper on the bars. This will let us talk when you are awake and in the real world."

Naruto nodded and moved forward to do as was asked of him, Kyuubi didn't seem as bad as people thought but he was sure to be cautious. Ripping a tiny piece the size of his thumb off the larger paper, Naruto then focused on leaving his mindscape.

As Naruto faded from his mindscape the Kyuubi continued to ponder before thinking, "Interesting human, a lot of potential, all he needs is a push in the right direction."

XXX

Naruto woke up in the alley he was beaten in. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, he freaked out a little but quickly calmed down by taking a deep breathe, The smell of iron filled his lungs. Naruto steadied his nerves knowing that he couldn't allow the sight of blood to affect him especially his own. Slowly getting to his feet Naruto used the wall of the alley to support himself as he had yet to get his strength back completely. Continuing to use the wall Naruto limped hit way out of the alley in the morning twilight. Coming to one of the main streets of the village Naruto continued to move towards the Hospital so get the last of his injuries treated and looked over. Naruto struggled the entire time to stay conscious as most of his body screamed at him to stop moving. Apparently Kyuubi only managed to clean up and heal the life threatening injuries.

"Hey don't blame me, I can only heal one thing at a time, and I had to prioritize the important and life threatening injuries before the lesser injuries."

Naruto jumped at the sound of the nine tails voice before remembering what had transpired while he was unconscious. Before responding out loud.

"Shit, you scared me."

"Don't talk out loud you dumb human, I am in your mind all you have to do is think what you want to say and I will hear it. People will think you are crazy if you talk out loud."

"Right…"

Naruto continued to move forward and eventually the hospital came into sight. Naruto made it to the door before he collapsed in a blood soaked heap. The nurse at the front desk looked over when she heard something hitting the floor only to see A bloody body on the floor.

"I need a gurney stat and summon the chief of medicine."

Once she turned Naruto onto his back and saw his face she immidiently froze but snapped out of it quickly knowing she had to hold her anger.

"Summon the Hokage as well he will want to know about this as well."

Another nurse moves a cart next to the hurt boy before asking, "Why would the Hokage need to be alerted."

The first nurse looked at her and said, "This is the demon boy, it is policy to alert him if the demon comes to the hospital hurt in anyway."

The nurses started to move Naruto to the emergency room before the chief of medicine found them and lead them to a private room designed specifically to treat people of a certain nature. The group made it to the room and Naruto was moved to the bed that the room contained. The head of the hospital gave the small boy a once over and saw nothing immediately wrong with the boy, but that didn't stop him from channeling chakra to his hands and examining his body with the medical ninjutsu.

"Ah shit, he has internal bleeding and a few fractured ribs."

Channeling healing chakra through the young boy, the head medic went to work repairing the damage done by the ignorant masses of Konoha

XXX

Sarutobi was having an average day if there ever was one, he had gotten to the office early as usual and had gotten straight to work on his endless paperwork. He was currently taking a small break, watching the sun rise over his village, his home. It was a breath taking sight to say the least.

Unfortunately it was at this moment that a knock came to his office door.

Sighing Hiruzen turn to the door and said, "Enter," in a commanding voice.

The messenger entered the office and bowed quickly to Hiruzen.

"I am sorry sir for the intrusion but I was sent to alert you that one Uzumaki Naruto has been admitted to the hospital after he collapsed in the lobby."

Hiruzen immediately stood up, grabbed his hat and walked out the door, without even a second look at the man that had just gave him the horrible news. As Hiruzen moved through the village on his way to the hospital, he leaked killing intent, all the while walking with poise and grace that a man in his position should hold. The few people that were in the streets at this time moved away as their Hokage approached, an odd mixture of fear and respect compelling them to do so. Hiruzen made it to the hospital and once he was through the door he walked up to the receptionist

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto being treated?"

"Room 310"

"Thank you, miss."

Hiruzen moved to the designated room and upon going in saw the Head Medic still working on the boy.

"Status report," said the elderly commander.

XXX

Naruto woke up and tried to open his eyes, but was blinded by the bright synthetic light from the florescent lights in the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes to give them time to adjust, Naruto heard someone else nearby move but before he could react, they started talking.

"How are you feeling Naruto?"

Opening his eyes to look at his Jiji, Naruto smiled

"I have been better Jiji, but right now I can't complain to much."

"That is good Naruto, can you tell me anything about how you ended up here?"

Naruto looked down and nodded.

"Same as always Jiji, they attacked me, hunted me down when I ran, and then beat me until I passed out. They were just a mob of people I can't really tell you names because I don't really know any of them. But this time Jiji, I have had enough, I want to learn to defend myself, I want to learn to survive, I want to be able to escape the pain."

"If that is your goal then I could sign you up for the academy Naruto, they will be able to teach you all the basics you need to know."

Finely looking up, Naruto looked Hiruze in the eyes with a fire in his eyes.

"Not good enough, Jiji I need to learn fast, while I will gladly go to the academy when it is time I need training now, surely you can spare a ninja to teach me and guide me. I am I to survive in this world I need to become strong, I need to be peerless."

Hiruzen looked at his segregate grandson, evaluating the pros and cons.

"Alright Naruto, you will be taught by one of my most trusted Anbu, he will teach you survival basics, the fundamentals of fighting and the basics of chakra."

"Alright, who is going to be teaching me then?"

"Weasel, get down here."

A weasel masked Anbu appeared in a crouched bow and addressed his leader.

"How may I server you Hokage-sama?"

"This bow will be your new student, for the next month. In that time I want you to drill him in everything a ninja need to know to survive."

"Hai, I will teach him to the best of my ability."

"Good then starting tomorrow you and Naruto here will be training at training ground forty–two."

"Awesome!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"


End file.
